Based on our preliminary screening (6 foods) of 50 children with Atopic Dermatitis, approximately 40% of these children had antigen-specific IgE to at least one food. Assuming that half of these children in fact have clinical reactivity to a food, we would project that the prevalence of clinically significant FH in children with AD is 20%. We believe it is critical to determine the prevalence of FH in a dermatology referral population.